


Lie Another Day

by jinniewinnie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Mafia NCT, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinniewinnie/pseuds/jinniewinnie
Summary: Park Chaeyoung is a junior at the University of Seoul. Everyone thinks she's an average girl with a cold heart, but are they right? Could she be hiding major secrets? Jung Yoonoh is a junior at the University of Seoul too. He's a boy who's rich and lives a normal life. Well, at least he thought. Everyone on campus is potentially hiding secrets. Can those secrets change everybody's lives?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 9





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fanfic contains mature themes such as violence.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Welcome to the University of Seoul, where all dreams can come true. We welcome new students every year. Each student, of course, has differences, but they’re unique. This is what makes us special. Most days, it’s bright and filled with cheer, but some days can be gloomy. Each student has their secrets. Some secrets are just little things, but other ones are dark. The university itself has its secrets. Surprises are also a big thing here. Always watch your back, you’ll never know who’s behind you. So, once again, welcome to the University of Seoul. 

ROSÉ’S POV: 

Hi, I’m Park Chaeyoung, or just call me Rosé. I’m 22 years old and a junior in college. I may look like a normal girl, right? Well, I’m not. Let me give you my backstory of how my life changed in an instant. Hold on to something because we’re in for a ride. 

We’ll have to go back 11 years ago. The day was April 16, 2010. It was just like any other day. Kids playing outside, couples walking around, fingers intertwined. I still remember this day clearly, imprinted into my brain. I was in my room playing my guitar and my parents were in the living room, talking about something I didn’t care about. I didn’t know what to play so I left my room to ask my dad for a song recommendation. Realizing that they were still talking, I decided to be nosy and hid in a corner so I can hear what they were talking about. All of a sudden, the talking turned into something tense. They began to argue loudly. I was worried because I never saw them like this. It began to turn physical. I wanted to break up the fight, but I just couldn’t move, I was frozen. 

My dad reached out for something on the table with his right hand while holding down my mother with the other. It was a knife. He grabbed the handle and started stabbing my mother with it. He kept doing it for a minute until she wasn’t moving. There was blood everywhere. I didn’t dare to make a sound. I was in complete shock. Tears fell out of my eyes like a river. I watched as my dad cleaned up the mess. He dumped the corpse of my mother somewhere. He took his car keys and closed the door. That would be the last time I saw him. 

I was left alone in that house. My sister Alice was in America, living with my aunt. I had to do everything. I had to raise myself. Then I realized, this is who I am. 


	2. Chapter 2

JAEHYUN’S POV: 

Hi, I’m Jeong Yoonoh, or just call me Jaehyun. I’m 22 years old and I am an engineering student at the University of Seoul. Well, there’s not much to my life. I’m just an average boy trying to achieve his dreams. My family is very rich and in fact, we live in the richest area in Seoul. 

I have a crush on this girl. Her name is Park Chaeyoung. She always walks around with a cold stare and barely speaks to anybody other than her two best friends. I probably won’t have a chance with her, but I can only keep imagining. 

THIRD PERSON POV: 

Chaeyoung walks through the crowded halls inside the building. All you can see is students leaning on the walls, some even making out. She looks to her left, seeing her two best friends, Jisoo and Jimin leaning on the walls and talking. 

“Hey Park number 2, how’s it going?” Jisoo asked. 

“I’m so fucking tired. I’ve been having those nightmares again.” Chaeyong responded while sighing. 

Ever since her mother died, Chaeyoung began having nightmares that went on for a couple of years until it stopped. But now, those nightmares are starting again. 

“Oh damn, sorry to hear that. Please get some rest later.” Jimin assured worriedly. 

“I’ll try to.” Chaeyoung replied with a raspy voice. 

The three best friends walked into class and sat down in their seats. Chaeyoung was distracted. She couldn’t stop thinking about that dream. She thought it was different. It was a gruesome dream. Usually, the dreams would be Chaeyoung and her dad fighting over the knife, but this time, her dad killed her too. 

She always thought her dad was watching her. She felt as if someone was stalking her every day, watching her every move. 

Chaeyoung looked to her left to see a familiar face sitting next to her, Jung Jaehyun. He has basically everything a girl could ever dream of, a perfect face and a goofy personality. She admitted, he is a very fun person to be around but she found him annoying somehow. Jaehyun and Chaeyoung had opposite personalities. Chaeyoung is a cold-hearted person, well, at least that’s what everyone thinks. She doesn’t speak to anyone else but Jisoo and Jimin and brushes off people rudely. 

People seemed to ignore her presence wherever she walked in the hallways of the campus. All eyes were on her last year though when she began dating a boy named Bae Sunghoon. He was very rebellious and a troublemaker. Chaeyoung was very attracted to people with those types of personalities. Their relationship was perfect until they began fighting. For the last three months that were left in their relationship, they began to have tense arguments and even fights that would turn physical. This happened because a new girl entered Sunghoon’s life. They began spending a lot of time together and of course, Chaeyoung got jealous. 

Sunghoon started cheating on Chaeyoung. She caught him multiple times with the girl but forgave him. She was blinded by the love, the love that would soon turn toxic. Chaeyoung finally had enough and broke it off with him. Sunghoon moved to Busan with his new girlfriend. 

After her relationship with Sunghoon, she made sure to never try and catch feelings quickly. 

Chaeyoung looked at Jaehyun as he was writing in his notebook. She admired his facial features. 

“I hope you know staring is a bit rude.” A voice stated. 

Chaeyoung woke up from her trance to find Jaehyun staring at her with a sly smile on his face. 

“Uhm, sorry, just sleepy.” Chaeyoung groaned.

“No worries, I’ve been noticing that people have been staring at my face for the past few weeks.” Jaehyun responded while rubbing his face. 

Jaehyun never really spoke that way. He never boasted about his looks. In fact, Jaehyun has been acting weird these past few days. Chaeyoung always thought Jaehyun lived a boring life even though he was rich. She heard rumors circulating around that he’s trying to impress a girl by changing his personality. Most importantly, the girl people said was Chaeyoung, but she highly doubted it. Jaehyun broke up with a girl named Im Sooyoung almost a year ago. 

She always had a bitchy mood. Chaeyoung never liked her. She noticed that Sooyoung was very controlling and always gets jealous easily. People could tell that Jaehyun was madly in love with her, but he finally saw her true colors. He began to develop a crush on Chaeyoung around 5 months after the breakup. The only people who know this secret are his friends, Doyoung and Taeyong. 

TIME SKIP: 

Chaeyoung waved goodbye to her friend as she headed to her car. In her purse, her phone started to ring so she pulled it out of her purse. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

No response.

“Uh, hello? Hello?” Chaeyoung said repeatedly. 

“Well hello there Chaeyoung.” A mysterious voice responded. 

“How the hell do you know my name?” Chaeyoung replied aggressively. 

“Woah, woah, no need to get aggressive. Remember, I know everything about you.” The anonymous voice chuckled. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke or what?” She hissed. 

“You know what? I thought we were going to have a nice chat, but since you’re being a bitch, I’ll have to go hard on you.” The voice snapped back.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?” Chaeyoung questioned. 

“I want you to suffer the way I did,” The voice stated. 

“W-what do you mean by that?” She stuttered.

“Don’t act fucking innocent Park. I’m right behind you.” 

Chaeyoung quickly turned around. Nobody was behind her. Only a bunch of students exiting and coming into campus. 

“I don’t see anybody.” She replied. 

“You soon will. Be careful Chaeyoung, time is running out. See you later.” 


	3. Chapter 3

ROSÉ’S POV:

As I was driving, all I could think about is that call I got from that person. What do they want from me? How do they know me? A million questions were running through my head that I couldn’t focus on driving. I snapped out of my daze and focused on the road. I started to speed up a bit until I saw a boy crossing the streets. I pulled the brakes and my car jolted forward. The boy looked at me in shock. It was Jaehyun. 

I groaned and leaned backward onto my seat. I can already feel the damn headache coming. 

Jaehyun walked towards my car and knocked on the window. I sighed as I rolled it down. 

“You should watch where you’re going next time. You almost fucking ran me over.” Jaehyun groused. 

‘Well, I’m sorry. Maybe if you would’ve looked at both sides before crossing I wouldn’t even be talking to your annoying ass right now. And when did you get a personality change?” I snapped back. 

“People change Chaeyoung. Maybe it’s for the better. Also, I guess people were right, you are a ruthless and cold-hearted person.” He hissed. 

I somehow felt hurt by his words. I’m not the ruthless person as everyone thinks. It’s just the way I’m depicted. My aura also. 

“You know what, fuck you Jaehyun.” I shouted. 

“Yeah, you can do that later.” Jaehyun smirked as he leaned on my car. 

I rolled my eyes and muttered some random words. 

“What do you want?” I questioned. 

“Can you give me a ride to the Kim’s Cafe?” He asked. 

“No.” I stated. 

“Why not?” Jaehyun asked. 

“You’re annoying.” I muttered. 

“You’re annoying too, so give me a ride.” He responded. 

I glared at him debating whether to actually give him a ride or not. 

“Ugh, fine. Get in the car.” I said. 

Jaehyun opened the car door and tossed his things towards me.

“Can you fucking not throw your stuff at me?” I complained. 

I looked at him waiting for an apology or something, but he just stared at me like an idiot. I threw his stuff at the back out of frustration. Jaehyun climbed into my car and closed the door. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” I said as I pulled my car out of the spot it was parked in. 

“Well, that’s no fun.” Jaehyun responded with a grin. 

I just rolled my eyes and kept quiet. Jaehyun was always nice and goofy, but now he’s acting like a complete asshole. 

It’s been 5 minutes since we spoke a word to each other, so I finally decided to break the silence. 

“You know, we barely speak to each other at school and now you want a ride from me. Why?” I asked, finally filling in the silent space. 

“Well, I guess you could say I want to talk to more people?” Jaehyun responded while leaning his head against the window. 

“That’s strange. Out of all people, why me? I’m literally the hardest person to talk to.” I added. 

“I like it when people play hard to get.” He chuckled. 

I scoffed. He likes it when people play hard to get? Does he really think I’m doing that?

“Do you think I’m playing hard to get?” I questioned.

“I mean, yeah, but at the same time I just feel like you choose not to talk to people for a reason.” Jaehyun answered. 

I mean, he is right. I choose not to talk to people because you cannot trust anyone with the things you say to them. Those things just might be a simple statement or can be secrets. The only people who I trust are Jisoo and Jimin. They know everything about me and of course, I know everything about them too. 

“You’re absolutely correct. Great choice of words.” I said.

By the time we finished our conversation, we already reached our destination. 

“Alright, we’re here.” I announced as I pulled up near the sidewalk. 

“Would you like to come with me for some coffee?” He asked while unbuckling his seatbelt. 

I was hesitant about the decision first, but I realized I wanted to continue having a conversation with him. He seemed like a normal guy who can also be a dick. 

“Uhm, sure. Let’s go.” I answered as I got out of the car. 

We walked inside the cafe to smell freshly grounded coffee beans and pastries. Both of us sat down at a table near the window. For some reason, I was nervous as hell. I felt like somebody was watching me. 

“Hey, is everything okay? You seem a bit nervous.” Jaehyun questioned in a sincere voice.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” I stuttered, trying my best to give a reassuring look. 

The waitress walked towards our table, preparing to hear our order. 

“What would you guys like to order?” The waitress asked. 

“Can we get two large hot coffees? Light with cream and 2 sugars please.” Jaehyun ordered. 

The waitress nodded and walked back to the cash register. 

I began to admire Jaehyun’s side profile. He’s perfect, no wonder every girl falls for him. Not me though. I promised myself I wouldn’t fall in love for a long time. I do not want another relationship to end up like my last one. 

The waitress brought our coffees to the table. 

“Finally, I can have some caffeine in my body.” I groaned. 

“You must’ve had a rough morning.” He stated before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Yeah. I had a bad dream last night and I’m still pretty shaken up.” I said after taking a sip of my coffee. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a dream.” Jaehyun assured. 

“Right.” I said. 

I was a bit confused. Jaehyun acted like an asshole earlier, but now he’s nice? Maybe he was in a bad mood. 

“So, I would like to get to know you better.” He shared. 

“Sure. You go first.” I responded before taking another sip of my coffee. 

Jaehyun began to talk about where he was from and his family. As I listened to him, I somehow felt a bit connected to him? I always thought he had it easy, but he didn’t. He had a rough time growing up with a rich family. 

After he finished talking I began to tell my story. I made sure to leave out personal things such as my dad murdering my mom. I couldn’t tell him about that. I couldn’t trust him just yet. 

We decided to leave the cafe when we were finished with our coffee. I dropped Jaehyun off at his house and drove to mine. I was relieved when I was at the front door of my house. I was tired as hell. As I was getting my keys out of my bag, I felt a strange presence. I quickly looked behind me. 

Nothing. No one was there. I heard rustling in the bushes, which made me very suspicious. I continued trying to find my keys. That’s when I heard footsteps coming my way.  Before I could even turn around I was grabbed by the mysterious person. Thank god I knew both taekwondo and a bit of karate. Their grip was very strong, but I was able to twist their arm and escape their grasp. I proceeded to hold them tightly so I could rip the mask off. 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” I shouted at them. 

No response. 

I tried pulling the mask off, but I just couldn’t. The person escaped before I could grab them again.

“Shit.” I mumbled under my breath. 

I picked up my things on the ground when I noticed something. The person dropped a card and a piece of paper. I picked both items up. I read the card and was confused. 

“ **_Choi’s Clothing Store_ **

**_53 Myeongdong, Seoul, South Korea, 01027_ ** ”

It’s a business card… for a clothing store? I read the piece of paper. I fucking could not believe what it said. 

“ **_She lives not too far from Gangnam. I need her dead. She deserves to die like how her_ ** **_mother did. Chaeyoung cannot know about our secrets. She cannot know our family is in the_ **

**_Mafia. Kill her and we’ll reward you with 113 million won. Good luck._ ** ” 


End file.
